


give Yut Lung a well deserved break

by sgrbunni



Series: baby banana [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, F/M, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee Yut Lung Uses She/Her Pronouns, Trans Female Character, caregiver Sing Soo-Ling, please don’t sexualize, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni
Summary: Sing goes away to handle business for Yue , but the poor girl can’t handle being all on her own for very long. Especially when she slips into her headspace and needs the extra care
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: baby banana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	give Yut Lung a well deserved break

It wasn’t like Yut-Lung to enjoy being on her lonesome. She much rather would have someone give her all the attention in the world , coddle her with whatever she wanted. But lately , the young heiress to the Lee family business was getting anything but that. Since the events in previous months following the death of Ash Lynx , she was meant to lead gangs and syndicates under New York city all on her own. Without a hand to guide her , and for anyone that would be stressful. Let alone a sixteen year old girl still working on her transition to female. 

For the longest time she felt like no one was there for her , like she was meant to lead this life a lonesome one and only know hatred. Until a light showed up , Sing Soo-Ling helped her. Helped her like no one had ever been able to. He was able to soothe her. For months the two had been a sort of dynamic duo in leading the gangs, all anonymous, knowing they’d be targeted with how young they both were. Their plan ended up successful, the two assisting each other not only with business but in life as well. 

With the teens having close connections because of their work, they only got closer as the days went on. The beginning of their partnership was filled with arguments and childish bickering , but that had almost calmed completely. Of course there was still teasing , but it was friendly .. and almost flirtatious. But what could be expected of two young teens who only really spent time with one another. There was no one who could connect like they did , Yue and Sing both did their best to try and branch out from one another , but it never truly worked. At the end of each day, they weren’t truly happy unless they had talked to one another.

Yut-Lung hadn’t been truly happy in some time because of that. She was once again working alone whilst Sing was doing business with someone trying to rival the two of them. She was stressed , her brain ached as she laid in her king sized bed alone. Her long silk night dress draping over her like a doll. She yearned for him to come back , it was all she could ever want at this moment , for Sing to return and hold her. No it couldn’t be romantic , she promised herself it wasn’t romantic , despite her love of his gentle touches and soft voice. It almost felt like she had someone to care for her. Yue never had someone to care for her.

All the poor girl had known her entire life was abuse , people who wanted her for her body or to hurt her. She had developed what she deemed as ‘odd’ coping from it , and she hated to think Sing would be involved with it. But he found out, and since that day he continued to care for her in this state. Though Yue was against it at first , he really did make her feel so loved .. so cared for .. so safe. As long as Sing was there to keep her away from the world she was innocent. All Yue ever wanted was innocence , to be loved , to know love. Sing showed her that , and just imagine him caring for her in the mindset she used for coping just made her slip into it.

Yut Lung’s said form of coping was mental regression. When stressed or afraid of what was to come , she would revert back to a time before the abuse began. She would see herself as the little girl she never got to be. And the poor lonely girl couldn’t help but imagine herself regressing in Sing’s arms as he gently rocked her and told her that all would be alright if even for a moment.  
It almost made her tear up. The girl tightly hugged her pillow , she couldn’t cry though. She just squeezed it tightly to try and release whatever emotions wanted out. It helped for some time, but she knew she needed to cope her normal way.

Nervously , she began biting the nail on her thumb , not quite ready to slip completely out of the fear of someone finding her. “ Please come home…” The heiress muttered in reference to her friend. She just remained anxious and trembling throughout the night, another day like the last as she begged a nonexistent entity for Sing to come back. Though any other night, he wouldn’t return , this one wasn’t like the last. A cream was heard at her bedroom door ,Yue quickly turned around still biting her nail only to see Sing standing at the door with his bag he had packed days before. 

But her mind was not its normal self at the moment , it was blurry and almost infantile , leading her to just reach out her arms and whimper. Like she was begging to be held in his arms. From her mannerisms and quiet noises , Sing knew exactly what was the matter and dropped his bag and coat, rushing over to the girl and embracing her in his arms. “ You’re safe now .. Hey I'm back , you’re safe.” He reassured , not wanting the girl he cared so much for to be in a perpetual state of anxiety. 

Those words were what caused Yut-Lung’s tears to start though , she couldn’t hold it back, her mind was too young and her body felt too frail. She babbled out quiet sobs , and repeated the paternal nickname ‘papa’ she had given to him while in this state of mind. Normally if Yue would’ve been out of headspace , she would’ve cursed and told Sing she hated him for leaving her. But while so mentally young she couldn’t comprehend such a thing. “ Shhh It’s gonna be alright little lady..” Sing hummed, using the dark haired girls favourite nickname and earning a little sniffle of a giggle from her. 

“ There we go ! There’s that smile !” The chinese boy piped up, lifting her messy bangs and pressing a kiss to her forehead. This comment only caused embarrassment from the other teen , causing her to bury her face in his shoulder. “Papa is the worst for going and leaving me by myself …” She grumbled to him, though still clinging instinctively.  
“ I know I am, and I know a certain little girl missed me a lot despite how much she might say she didn’t.” He teased , beginning to stroke her long black locks as a way of comfort. 

Yue only poured , giving a small ‘hmph’ As she looked up at him, her bottom lip sticking out evidently. “ I did. Cause you are .. you are supposed to make sure I am treated like a princess.” The girl almost demanded , though she knew it was true, and it was what she deserved after all she had been through in her life. “ I am , aren't I ?” Sing gently laughed ,he was tempted to kiss her right then and there, but thought it would be best to wait until she wasn’t so vulnerable. “ And I think a little princess should be resting now..” He sighed , looking to her , clearly just as tired.

Though normal the regressive girl wouldn’t have complied , they both needed it. So without a word she flipped back down, Sing soon following. Still silent , Yue wrapped herself around him, nuzzling up to the boy's chest as his own form of comfort. There were no complaints from either one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> more projection wow okay


End file.
